


Finn/Kurt Drabbles 1

by krityan



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 random Finn/Kurt drabbles. Part of a series of 100 multi-fandom drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn/Kurt Drabbles 1

It had been ten years since high school, and Finn Hudson wasn't sure he wanted to go to the reunion. "It'll be great," Kurt assured him, swapping Finn's blue tie for the one with green diamonds and the Italian name.

The reception was painless, despite Finn standing a head taller than his classmates, even now. It was during a long-winded speech from someone who'd managed to leave Lima and start a company and make a million that someone caught up and asked the inevitable, "You guys ended up brother's, right?"

"We're married now." Kurt's reply was perfectly, quickly timed.

-

Kurt clicked his tongue, turning Finn's hand over in his and shaking his head.

"Honestly? Haven't you ever heard of lotion?" He dropped Finn's hand in mock finality and began rooting through his bag. "Skin care is important in preventing premature aging. Don't you know the hands show age first? Shea butter." The lectures continued, but Finn could hardly listen.

Kurt's hands, firmly working across Finn's fingers, rubbing across the joints with determination. With each motion Finn found it harder to listen to the words and keep his mind from wandering beyond the reality of Kurt's actions, into the possibilities.

\--

Finn laughed, setting his beer down on the table and rocking back in his chair. "No, no. You gotta," his chair landed back on the front legs hard, nearly putting Finn's face into his drink. His thought was lost in the laughter again. Suddenly, it cut off as he went completely serious. "Kurt."

The other boy put his beer down, glad for the excuse to stop pretending he was drinking it.

"I gotta tell you. I mean it. I mean it, Kurt."

Kurt looked confused, his eyes narrowed and looked more grey. His lips moved? Finn didn't really hear the words.

\--

"Finn, you can't just sit here, it's senior prom!" Rachel's hands-on-hips stance was familiar after two-and-a-half years. A nice dress, and shoes couldn't mask their 'gold star.' She mistook his mental inventory of this fact as admiration. She spun, taking a step away to try and lure him off the bleachers. "Kurt helped. Said the color matched my hair? Called it a 'peace offering.' Thank goodness he finally realized that I deserve his apology." She paused. "Where is he tonight, anyway?"

"He said he didn't want to. Come alone." Finn was sure the 'peace offering' wasn't for Rachel.

\--

Finn had always figured Kurt's playing football had been a temporary thing. So when he appeared on the field for varsity tryouts their junior year, he was surprised.

"Look at how amazing my calves look in these pants, Finn. Of course I'm trying out. The athletic look is in for fall, anyway." The answer was oddly short. But Finn guessed in made sense. For Kurt, anyway.

Finn knew the weird looks and insults from the rest of the team didn't bother Kurt, but Finn couldn't help the protective impulses that rose inside him. It was a brotherly thing, wasn't it?


End file.
